


Repose

by Hydaelyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydaelyn/pseuds/Hydaelyn
Summary: Vresti takes a rest by the shore of The Source in Lakeland. An unexpected guest visits.
Kudos: 3





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wrote this sometime early this year, but just decided to post it. Apologizes.

Restoring the night to a land that lived in the harsh Light rays for over a century had been tough. Although they were nearing the end of their journey through the First, Vresti found himself resting on the coastline of Lakeland; a book in his lap while he leaned against one of the large, violet leafed trees that dotted the land.

It was the calm before the storm, and although his nerves under his skin were running wild with anticipation, Vresti had tried his best to shove them down to relax. He would need all of his energy to be able to handle whatever may be thrown at them next. 

A loud yelp from the docks had torn Vresti's attention away from his book. Glancing in that direction, he spotted A’vanoh and R’indae. A’vanoh had been fishing off of a pier as R’indae paddled in the water beneath, occasionally splashing water up at him. R’indae must of gotten him very well, as his boisterous laughter rang out while A’vanoh gestured wildly at him to stop as he wrung out the fur on his tail upon the wooden pier. 

He sighed as he watched their antics for a brief moment before turning back to his book. At their behest, Vresti had joined them in their little trip to the coastline of Lakeland. He wanted a calm day out, but was reminded that would never happen if they were both around. 

Vresti had barely felt the shift in aether around him, knocking his attention, once again, away from the book that rested in his lap. A tingle went up his back as it shuddered around him, and he snapped his book shut to survey his surroundings. Other than A’vanoh and R’indae, there was no one else directly in his sight. 

But, he wasn’t imagining that sensation. It had been one that he had become accustomed to as he traveled across the First. The Scions had gained an extra companion on the way, and whether it was for good or ill was something none of them were sure of. 

“Honestly, do any of you truly believe that you have time to fool around like this at this moment?” Emet-Selch spoke, his footsteps light upon the sand. He sounded irritated as he watched the sight before them. Vresti looked back at A’vanoh and R’indae - A’vanoh now bickering with R’indae as he continued to playfully splash him with water, his fishing rod discarded upon the dock. As he turned to pluck the rod from the pier, R’indae’s hand shot out of the water to grasp A’vanoh’s tail, and tugged him right into the ocean. A’vanoh screamed in surprise as he tumbled in, and the fishing rod clattered upon the wooden deck once more. 

Emet-Selch groaned beside him, seeming exasperated. Clearing his throat behind a fist as he bit back a laugh, Vresti turned his attention back upon him. “I would say that we do not, but we shouldn’t push ourselves too hard so soon after that last Lightwarden.”

“Please. It’s not like you couldn’t handle it.” Emet-Selch retorted, and Vresti gave him a shrug in return, pulling himself up and onto his feet. 

“Just because I can doesn’t mean I will force the others to walk at my pace. We have a moment to breathe. We should take it.” Vresti replied, coming to stand beside Emet-Selch with his book tucked under his arm. The older man towered over him, and he only came up to his shoulder when Emet-Selch slouched. 

They stood together and quietly watched as A’vanoh and R’indae had an all out war with one another; R’indae feebly attempting to kick the water resting on the pier into A’vanoh’s face, who was weaving his aether to control the water that surrounded him. With a final gush of water flowing over R’indae’s head, A’vanoh had won their little game. 

Although Vresti stayed quite a distance away, he could hear as R’indae spurred in defeat while A’vanoh pulled himself back up and onto the pier, shaking himself to dry himself off. Vresti held back a chuckle as he watched them, before letting a soft smile rest on his face.

Vresti couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but standing beside Emet-Selch while watching them felt oddly familiar. Wasn’t this the only time they had done this, though?

“Their souls have been together for a very long time, you know.” Emet-Selch mumbled, pointing at A’vanoh and R’indae. Vresti followed the movement, his eyes flickered between them. “They call to one another. They lament when the other passes from this realm, but they sing when they meet once again.”

Vresti quirked a brow up at Emet-Selch, who never turned his attention away from them. “May I ask why you are telling me this?” He queried, and saw as a multitude of emotions washed over Emet-Selch’s face; a slight grin turning back into the deep frown that was permanently etched onto his face. His eyes slowly drifted to rest upon the horizon.

“Do you recall a promise we once made?” Emet-Selch asked him softly, his gaze slowly turning to rest upon him. Vresti tilted his head to the side as they stared at each other, filing through his thoughts. No, he never made a promise to Emet-Selch of any kind that he could recall. He barely knew the man, save for the tidbits of information he would share with him every so often. It wasn’t enough to string together who Emet-Selch was, and even with the details given to him, Vresti still grasped at the straws to understand him. 

The look on his face must have told Emet-Selch everything he needed to know. The frown returned, and the soft look in his eyes hardened. “Of course you do not. I shouldn’t have expected you to do so.” He spat out, anger written across his face. An odd reaction, but it did pique Vresti’s interest. 

“Then enlighten me.” Vresti began, leaning his back against the tree. “If we have made a promise, then what was it?” 

Met with silence in return, Vresti waited patiently for Emet-Selch’s answer, and watched as A’vanoh returned to fishing on the pier with R’indae by his side.

The older man huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. “Forgiveness. We made a promise to forgive one another.” Emet-Selch grumbled out, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“For what?” Vresti questioned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as Emet-Selch slowly uncrossed his arms, and reached out for him. Instead of being swatted away, like he was expecting, Vresti felt as Emet-Selch put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Before Vresti could bother him with another question, the aether around them shifted, and Emet-Selch was gone just as quickly as he came. With more questions running through his mind than answers, Vresti let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, and sank back against the tree. 

Forgiveness, for what exactly?


End file.
